pavitra_rishtafandomcom-20200214-history
Soham Deshmukh
Soham Manav Deshmukh is the biological son of Manav Deshmukh 'and 'Archana Deshmukh. He is also known as Vishnu Lala, and his current alias, Raghav Mahatre. Synopsis The Beginning Four Years Later Soham is shown as a baby. Soham's maternal aunt, Varsha Deshpande takes a special liking to him and considers him her son. She often brings Soham to her place and keeps him for longer than she tells his family. Hence, Soham is more accustomed to Varsha and his parents face a little difficulty handling him whenever his Aunt Varsha returns him to his family. His mother Archana Deshmukh usually gives Varsha face and lets her have Soham whenever Varsha begs her for him. However, his father Manav Deshmukh is not happy about him constantly being at Varsha's place and he is worried about Varsha's obsession with him. Rasika Lokhande(Soham's Aunt Vandita Lokhande's mother in law and his Aunt Manjusha Karanjkar and Uncle Ajit Lokhande's mother) poisons Soham's paternal grandmother Savita Deshmukh's mind against his mother Archana. Savita tries to separate Archana from Soham's father Manav who is her son. She also tries to separate Archana from the rest of their family. She does this by poisoning his brother/cousin Sachin's mind against Archana by telling him that Archana loves Soham more than him since Soham is her real son but Sachin is her adopted son. Soham's mother Archana finds it difficult to manage Sachin with Soham to take care off. She tells his faher Manav that it used to be easier for her to handle Sachin when Varsha took care of Soham. Manav angrily tells her that they should give Soham to Varsha permanently. Archana agrees for Sachin's sake. Manav is really mad at Archana as he is not happy about giving Soham up and blames her for for being forced to make such a decision. This is his grandmother Savita's plan. Soham's Aunt Varsha's husband, Satish Deshpande tells his parents Manav and Archana that he would only agree to take Soham in if Varsha and him get to legally adopt Soham. Manav reluctantly agrees with a heavy heart. On the of the adoption, Soham's parents decide that they can't live without him and refuse to give him up to Satish and Varsha. Varsha does not take this well and even kidnaps him. When Soham is saved from her clutches, his Uncle Satish takes her away but she starts having mental problems. Despite all this Soham's parents Manav and Archana have twin daughters Ovi Deshmukh and Tejaswini Deshmukh(Teju). On the day of Soham's twin sisters Ovi and Teju's 1st birthday, his aunt Varsha shows up at their birthday party and manages to sweet talk his mother Archana into letting her carry him. Varsha however runs away with him. When she is chased by his parents, his grandparents, her husband and the police, she jumps into a river with him. The police are unable to find Soham and Varsha and they are suspected to be dead. Soham's father Manav is outraged at his mother Archana and blames her carelessness and stupidity for his disappearance. His family holds out hope that he is alive and continue to have the police look for him. Soham's disappearance, plus further investigations and schemes by his grandmother Savita causes his parents Manav and Archana to be separated for 18 years. Manav takes his paternal grandparents, his brother/cousin Sachin and his sisters Ovi and Teju with him to Canada to further his business. Manav's business partner Digvijay Kirloskar(DK) and family also migrate to Canada. Archana who is left behind stays with her parents and adopts a daughter whom she names Purvi Deshmukh. Eighteen Years Later Soham and his Aunt Varsha are shown to still be alive. Six Months Later Twenty Years Later Five Years Later Physical Appearance Soham has fair skin, brown eyes and straight black hair. Soham in his usual traditional/village like attire.]]His has the same skin color as his father Manav Deshmukh and his sister Ovi Kirloskar. Of his parents, he is said to resemble his father Manav. When he was dressed up in a suit, his Aunt/Adopted Mother Varsha Deshpande mentioned that he looked just like his father Manav. He usually does not dress the same way as his father Manav and Brother/Cousin Sachin. He usually wears kurtas and scarfs. He is more traditional and village like in his dressing unlike his father and brother who usually dress in western outfits like suits, shirts, T shirts and jeans. Soham occasionally wears jeepas/sherwanis for functions. He has only worn a suit 2 or 3 times during formal functions. Personality Soham was raised by his foster father Balan and foster mother/aunt Varsha. His foster father Balan trained his from a young age to be involved in a gang. Hence, he grew up as a goon with a bad temper. However, after Archana found him and changed his behavior, he was sweet and caring, and even fell in love. Trivia Photo Gallery Category:Characters